Joseph Thomas
You know, we COULD just set it on fire. It'll probably destroy most of the evils inside, and we could just throw a salt ring around the building before we start for good measure. ...What? I'm just trying be be expedient here. Description Joseph Thomas, generally known as "Joe", is a dangerous, wanted member of a terrorist organization. He also likes waffles. There have been a rather large number of hunter organizations over the years, most lasting a century at most before some tragedy wipes them out. Joseph is a member (or, arguably, former member) of a group that refers to themselves as The Alchemists. He was raised in a monastery in Montana, having been rescued by an unknown supernatural disaster that orphaned him before he could talk. Despite his rather unusual upbringing, Joe is fairly well-balanced and agreeable in normal day-to-day interaction. Having been brought up in constant contact with the supernatural has desensitized him to more than a few things, and sometimes his direct, ruthless methods tend to bring him into conflict with the other hunters. He is deeply, if quietly, religious, and always has in mind that the world he's in is just the warmup for the eternity that follows. He has a strict set of morals and refuses to cause innocents permanent harm, even if they are possessed or enthralled by a demon or other entity. Joe is never without his case of alchemy supplies, which includes some explosives, holy water, and a good amount of salt among other things. He has a talent for medicine. More than anything else, Joe wants to learn all that he can about the supernatural world and publish it in public, easily accessible articles. He keeps an anonymous blog for that very purpose, and keeps a large web of contacts. He can call on those contacts if the party needs a specialist, and just as often is called on himself. Relations with Party Joe followed the proscribed path of the Alchemist following his graduation. He severed most of his ties to the monastery, lest they be discovered or attacked through him, and since attempted to gather a collection of hunters to travel with and aid. He tries to be patient and agreeable, but sometimes his zeal gets the better of him. Joe doesn't really trust Cody and tries to keep a close eye on him. He sees Cody as dangerous and emotional, but useful as long as he has friends to guide him. At one point, when Cody appeared to be dangerously close to running into a police station with a shotgun, he drugged Cody's beer and let him sleep it off. He's quietly becoming more fond of him, however. Joe likes Matt and is fairly impressed by him. Joe finds the genealogy aspect of Matt fascinating and once spent a few days seeing if he could trace Matt's family tree to any famous European hunters or even Greek heroes. Joe is convinced that Matt's perceptive abilities are not purely biological but hasn't managed to figure them out yet. Joe tends to be dismissive towards Alan, and doesn't think he has the greatest potential to be a hunter, but respects him in other ways. He finds his capacity for lying to be his most impressive feature. Joe has tried to teach Alan more about supernatural forces, almost resulting in Alan falling asleep at the wheel, which Joe took a bit of personal offense to. Joe is excited to be working with Alexander and sees him as the sort of hunter he expected to find when he left the monastery. Being less than an expert on ghosts (specifically, he finds them less interesting than other subjects), he finds Alexander's keen, self-taught abilities fascinating. Joe enjoys working with Danielle and is glad to have a link to the press. He's annoyed by the fact that her paper won't publish the bare facts of their exploits outright, but understands her position and why it doesn't work that way. He finds her fairly attractive and has absolutely no idea how to deal with it. Category:Bad Company